Mega Mario Bros.
Mega Mario Bros is the long awaited return of Mario in"bit" form. It is developed by Nintendo and published by Fantndo. Like every Mario Bros game, it features new powerups, enemies and all new 2-D driving levels. While it is unknown about the time period, some argue that the game takes place after the events in NSMB or even SMG2. Others belive it is the sequel to Super Mario World. Story Mode The story mode in MMB is like any ither standerd Mario Bros. game. The princess is kidnapped by bowser and it's up to Mario and co. to save her. Like Super Mario World, instead of 8 different worlds, there is one large map that consists of many differant levels. New gameplay has also been added. This consists of a few 2-D driving levels, alike to the minecart levels in Donkey Kong games, with the exeption of being able to controll the car. Many bonus levels aside from the set path of the story are included. It has also been hinted that some kind of updates/add-ons will be released soon after the release of the game. It is unknown whether this includes new levels or whatever else may be included. Characters *Mario - The primary protagonist in the Mario Bros. games *Luigi - If a second player decides to join, they will become Luigi, Mario's brother *Peach - The princess, who is the reason Mario sets out on his adventures *Yoshi - Mario's faithful companion, whome the player can ride *Wario - In the game, Wario runs a shop where you may buy powerups and secret level keys. *Bowser - The primary antagonist in the Mario Bros. games *King Boo - The secondary antagonist in the game, and the main boss of the bonus levels Plot The manuel for the game contains an in depth plot to the game, however it does not reveal the time period in the Nintendo Universe. Once again, Mario and Luigi have saved the Mushroom Kigdom from the forces of evil. The princess decides to hold an awards ceremony for Mario, in order for him to recieve his reward. At the reception, Bowser arrives and takes the princess hostage. Mario and Luigi gear up for another heartpounding adventure. Bowser's Koopa Kids have been defeated and Bowser doesn't have a plan. He hires Mouser to eliminate the Mario Bros. Meanwhile, Bowser has Kamek working on a secret project for a Plan B. Mario defeats Mouser and continues on his journey to Bowser's Castle. Kamek finishes the secret project and sends it on a test run. The secret project turns out to be an evil Mario, in a retro form. This is the first time the player must face Retro Mario. Mario defeats the defect copy of himself and continues on his journey. He later comes to meet Donkey Kong, who the player must defeat in an arcade-style boss level. After defeating him, Donkey Kong explains that he didn't realize he was working for the bad guy. He leads Mario on a secret route to the next fortress.( After completion of the game, the player can take the alternate route to the fortress). At this fortress, Mario faces off against Kamek, who escapes. Mario continues on his journey and at this point is about 3/4 the way to Bowser's Castle. On the way, Mario faces off against RM for the second time. After defeating him , Mario continues on. Once again, Bowser hires an old foe of Marios to defeat him. He give's his new client, the Angry Sun, a Mega Mushroom, turning him into the Furious Sun. The level before the entrence to the castle, Mario faces and defeats the Furious Sun. Finally, Mario faces Bowser. After three segmments, Bowser is defeated. Mario retrives the princess and strolls outside. Retro Mario is waiting for them with a Mega Mushroom, which he eats. The player must navagate Mario through another driving style level. At the end of the course, Mario retrives Kamek's wand, and uses it to shrink RM to micro size. He then squashes him. At the end scene, Mario receves his medal, along with 100 coins, and a kiss from the princess. The credits promptly begin rolling. Power-ups The game features an array of old and new powerups for Mario and Yoshi to use throughout the course of the game. These can be bneficial, or harmful. Wario-Mart Wario-Mart is the store run by Wario found in variouse locations on the world map, throughout the game. Here, you can buy items and power-ups that you can't normally find in the games levels. these items include: *1-UP - Extra lives *Mega Mushroom - Mario grows to an unstoppable form *Micro Mushroom - Mario shrinks and can fit in small warp pipes *Medi-Kit (Multiplayer) - Revive a fallen teammate *Vine Seeds - Grows a vine into the sky *Brown Yoshi Egg - Gives Yoshi boots, for double the jump height *Level Unlock Keys - Unlocks secret levels and routes These items can be obtained by a moderate but varied ammount of coins however, after defeating each boss, you are entitled to one free item. Each shop may contain different items. There is also a serise of unlockables that you can obtain for completing certain Tasks in the game. These can vary from easy to extremely hard. *Wario Skin - Buy every item from every Wario-Mart on the map *Peach Skin - Rescue the princess from Bowser (beat the game) *Toad Skin - Complete all alternate levels (beat King Boo) *Retro Mario Skin - Found in a hidden warp pipe in the final level *Coin Magnet - Beat all bosses without taking damage *Invincible Mario - Collect every coin in the game *Infinite Lives - Hit every block in the game Enemies Like every Mario game, it features a vast array of new enemies, as well as the standerd Enemies from previous games. Each enemie has different abilities, and for the first time in a side0scrolling game, a different amount of health. Enemies may also obtain powerups. List of Enemies in Mega Mario Bros. *Goomba *Para Goomba *Koopa *Para Koopa *Hammer Bros. *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Fishin' Boo *Dino Rhino *Lakitu *Dry Bones *Montey Mole *Ninji *Blurp *Boo *Chargin' Chuck *Pirhana Plant *Swooper *Pokey *Sumo Brother *Spiny *Thwomp *Wiggler *Angry Sun *Cheep Cheep *Reznor *Shy Guy *Snifit *Cobrat *Chain Chomp Bosses The game features a variety of bosses who may appear more than once. They are harder to defeat than normal enemies and may envolve special ways to defeat them Complete Edition 3DS It was announced by Fantendo, that a complete addition of the game would be released for the 3DS, after all DLC was released. This version of course, would include all DLC and bonus content. It was announced that this 3DS version would be downloadable, at the price of $19.99 (USD). Downloadable Content Here is a list of the announced DLC for the game, in the order it will be released... Level Kit 1 *3 new levels *Ice Flower powerup Level Kit 2 *3 new levels *Hammer Bro powerup Skins Pack 1 *Koopa Skin *Magikoopa Skin *Hammer Bro Skin (not a powerup) Level Kit 3 *4 new levels *Charger powerup Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated 3 Games